


Fearful Night

by angelheadedhipster, FlameBlownWhiter, nitpickyabouttrains



Series: We Were Struck Down [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Believe me I am not proud of it, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, I love you Character X, Kinda WIP, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, everything is bad, i am so so sorry, moments in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipster/pseuds/angelheadedhipster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk looked over to his right, where Spock was next to him. His first officer looked like hell, and Kirk was sure he did as well, covered in grime and dirt. There was a frown deeply set into Spock’s face, his mahogany eyes crinkled in frustration. Spock had a cut under his left eye, right on his cheekbone, which was open and raw and bleeding. The blood speckled his normally pristine blue shirt, giving him an injured look.</p><p>“And Kahn?” Kirk asked of the cause of all this chaos.</p><p>“Still on the Enterprise,” Spock informed him, “and approaching our location.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearful Night

There was a flash of light, blinding and bright. The ship shook with great force, rocking the deck and everything on it. Kirk stuck out his hand to steady himself, but it did little good. The _Enterprise_ had taken another hit, a bad one. His ship was hurting.

The lights on the bridge flickered and Kirk shouted ‘Watch out!’ into his empty flight deck just as a beam fell, knocking over a screen. There was a shower of sparks along with the heavy crashing sound of falling equipment. The sparks fell all around him, some landing on his face and arms. He winced, but did not leave. This was his ship.

“Has everyone else made it off the ship?” he yelled to his first officer, the only other person left on the fl bridge.

Spock nodded his head once. “Affirmative. The evacuation pods are reporting 99% of the crew is off the ship. Only the two of us and Lt. Uhura have not checked into our escape pod assignments. There is one shuttle remaining, awaiting us.”

Kirk looked over to his right, where Spock was next to him. His first officer looked like hell, and Kirk was sure he did as well, covered in grime and dirt. There was a frown deeply set into Spock’s face, his mahogany eyes crinkled in frustration. Spock had a cut under his left eye, right on his cheekbone, which was open and raw and bleeding. The blood speckled his normally pristine blue shirt, giving him an injured look.

“And Kahn?” Kirk asked of the cause of all this chaos.

“Still on the _Enterprise_ ,” Spock informed him, “And approaching our location.”

“We need to find Uhura and get out of here,” Kirk said. He did not want to leave his ship, he would have gone down with her. But there was no point, it would save no one. His ship was falling apart, taking hit after hit. Soon it would not be able to support life anymore. He could already see they had lost this battle. 

There was no time to consider a plan. Before either man had a chance to move even an inch, the door to the deck opened. It did not open the normal way, sliding with the hiss of an airtight seal being broken. No, this was much more violent.

The glass of the door broke, shattering inward. Shards of sharp glass raining down on Kirk and Spock, slicing and stinging as they fell. In what seemed like a million pieces, the clear pieces hailed down, bombarding the whole room. It made a tinkling sound that was almost pleasant, melodious, the opposite of how it actually felt. Kirk felt the glass cutting him, tearing at his clothing and skin. But there was nothing to do, nowhere to take cover, every place was exposed.

Standing in the now open doorway was Kahn himself. He stood imposing and tall, his eyes wild and practically glowing. His normally perfectly coiffed hair was loose now, undone and mused. And on his pale cheeks was a faint blush of excitement, flushed rosy pink.

Kahn was not alone. In his hand he was clutching the red shirt of an officer, and dragging the body it contained. It was ripped and torn, but the person therein was still very much alive.

Uhura.

A terrible moaning sound filled the room as the wall began to cave in, the metal stretching and expanding under the pressure. The ship was screaming at him, begging him to run, but soft, slow, unconscious breathing stopped him in his tracks. 

"A captain must go down with his ship?" Kahn's long frame was wrapped in black reinforced kevlar that covered his shoulders and chest, making him look even bigger. The glass around his feet crunched under his boot as he approached. 

Nyota's leg's weren't so invulnerable and traces of red on the bright glass trailed where Uhura had been. 

A thousand scenarios ran through his head, but none of them had all three of them coming out of this alive. "If he has to." The lights flickered once again and Kirk winced, hurting for his ship. The _Enterprise_ was already a casualty in the battle. He did not want any other losses.

Kahn cocked his head to the left, analyzing the pair. "But not today - you are coming with me." 

"Not on your life." He spat at Kahn, surprised at his own venom.

Spock grabbed his wrist, too hard, momentarily forgetting his strength, a bruise already forming underneath the other man’s hand. "Captain, Uhura - "

At first he thought that Spock wanted him to shut his big damn mouth, before he got Uhura into any more trouble, but when he looked from the Vulcan to Kahn, he knew what Spock meant. She was waking up, stirring slightly. 

"Oh, this old thing?" Kahn's pale finger trailed down Uhura's cheek. "You won't be needing this anymore, you'll have a new family." With the palm of his hand he hit her once in the temple and her body went slack. Slack, but not dead.  

"Put. Her. Down." Spock's anger was rioting against his flesh, Kirk could see it in the ticks of his muscles, the precise small movements of his skin, ready to overflow at any moment.  

Kahn smirked; his sharp, all-seeing eyes, so blue, so human and so alien, danced with glee. "Yes, Spock, do you feel it, that anger? We are so much closer, so much more similar, than she and you will ever be." 

"Let them go, Kahn!" Kirk screamed. Kahn _tsk_ ed at them, his inner elbow digging into Natoya's throat.

"Captain, didn't your mother ever tell you what happened when you don't share your toys?" His low careful voice, slid against his eardrum like a snake on a rock; Kahn's underbelly scraping along Krik's hidden cracks and crevices. 

Kirk's last pleading "Don't," was barely audible over the last groans of the ship, the explosion of the comms illuminating the deck, Kahn's shark smile twisted and shining, and Spock's heart wrenching scream - as in one sharp flex of his bicep, Kahn snapped Uhura's neck.

Kirk felt his heart cut loose, floating out into the blackness, untethered like his ship. Uhura...He saw her that first time they met, leaning against a bar in the boonies of Iowa, grinning at him, tossing her hair back. She was hanging from Khan's arm now, limp, the color going out of her skin already, her eyes half closed. Gone. 

Next to him, Spock was dead silent, whiter than ever. He was breathing hard, his nostrils in slits, a muscle jumping under his temple. He looked as inhuman as Kirk had ever seen him, the whites of his eyes streaked with green, those silly pointed eyebrows lowering on his face. The ship groaned again, sparks falling across Spock's face, and Kirk's too, but he couldn't look away, couldn't look at anything else.

Suddenly Spock snapped, his face contorting with rage, dashing out from behind the console where Kirk stood, lunging across the ship at Khan. His hands reached out towards the man standing there, fingers splayed and wild, curled like claws. Khan watched him, sneering, a light in his unearthly eyes that seemed to dare Spock to attack, beckoning him closer.

Oh, no. Kirk ran behind his friend, grabbing him about the waist, pulling him back. "We have to go!" he yelled, but Spock wasn't looking at him, didn't seem to hear at all. "We have to get out of here, the ship, there's no _time_ , Spock!" He was pulling him back, but Spock was stronger, was reaching forward, was untwining Kirk's hands from around his waist, his eyes only fixed on Khan.

"Goddamnit, Spock, I won't lose you, too!" Kirk was yelling now, screaming, but it was as if he was behind glass, shouting into nothing. Spock and Khan only had eyes for each other, Spock advancing, Khan's hand's turning into fists.

Aw hell. He really hated doing this. He grabbed a phaser from the console in front of him, checked that it was set to "stun," and shot Spock directly in the back. 

"Sorry, buddy," said Kirk as Spock fell, his head whipping around to look at Kirk, his eyes flashing confusion and hurt before closing and sinking into unconsciousness, sliding to the floor. 

Whirling, Kirk shot Khan, squeezing off as many blasts as he could, knowing it wouldn't last very long at all against a man like that but hoping he could buy them enough time to get to the shuttle, to get _out_. Khan was advancing on them, the hand that held Uhura dropping her to reach for Kirk. He looked startled when the first phaser blast hit him, and by the third one his knees were buckling, and he fell, landing on the shards of glass that were still on the floor, cuts forming across his perfect white skin.

Cracks were forming across the viewscreen now, and the bridge was shrieking, the sound of metal under high pressure. Flames licked at the console in the corner, growing higher and higher. They had seconds, probably. Minutes at most, before she blew apart and flung them into space.

Kirk bent down and picked up Spock's body, arms under his shoulders and his knees, lifting him as fast as he could. He couldn't really run while carrying him, but he walked as fast as he could under Spock's weight, adrenaline and fear spurring him on, ducking into the shuttle as a wave of flame poured through the corridor he had just been in. He dropped Spock unceremoniously on the shuttle floor and hit the switches, disengaging. Looking back, he saw Khan burst into the corridor, hair in disarray, legs unsteady. He glared at Kirk through the window, a sneer on his lips. As the shuttle detached from the ship, Kirk thought he saw the tell-tale yellow glow of a transporter beam circling Khan's face, fading him away.

Kirk backed away from the window and collapsed onto the floor. They were away, they were safe. Spock was still out cold, a greenish bruise forming at his forehead, where he had hit a wall while being carried. Kirk winced, and looked back up at the window, away from his friend. They were several hundred feet from the _Enterprise_ now, dropping fast. The ship was blowing apart, fragments whirling in all directions, winking and flashing and burning out. Not much was left of her, and soon there would be even less.

Kirk watched through the window, Spock's body warm next to him, as the only home he'd ever known exploded into nothingness, looking out until all he could see was the blackness of space and the cold twinkle of distant stars.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death is Nyota, for which I am very sorry for. When this was going to be a more fully fleshed out fic we had plans for other women and other POC - but that never happened. We had to kill you Nyota, we wanted both Spock and Kirk to feel profound, bone crushing loss and we just weren't creative enough to do it any other way. 
> 
> No Beta's in this one - all typos are our faults.


End file.
